my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yamato
This page is the property of Camaror, so please don't modify it. Thank you and enjoy your reading ! "'' Come on , fight me, I want to battle with you !"- Yamato to Toru Yamato is a student of the Special Class in Yuuei , back in the past, he used to be the chief of a gang of thugs which was disturbing the streets in spite of his young age, he possesses an emitter-type quirk called Drain. History Before he joined the Special Class, Yamato used to be a thug disturbing the streets , stealing people and extorting them to make money, and few people dared to oppose him because of his vicious quirk. Everything was going quite well for him and his group until the day he found out all of his gang has been beaten down by one hero, looking for revenge he looked in the neighborhood to find the culprit and avenge his mates. He finally managed to find the hero behind all of this: in fact All Might ended up standing in front him. The latter asked him : "' What are you looking for, kid ?", Yamato answered :- "'''Are you the one who beat down my subordinates ?" All Might:-"Oh, I didn't expected their leader to be a kid, but I was looking for you, I need you to stop your activities , you're hurting people and as a hero I have to stop you, you know that ?" Yamato : -"I don't care about all your hero stuff , the only thing which is important to me now is to beat your ass !" All Might: - "I like that temerity and courage of yours kid ! You would make a great hero if you wanted to, you know ?" Yamato : - " Shut up and fight me !" The fight started , Yamato used his quirk to try to steal the energy of All Might, but the latter didn't let him the time to steal much of it and sent him on a wall. Unable to move after his mighty blow, Yamato was down. The fight was over but All might told him : - "Humm , so you have the ability to progressively drain the physical abilities of others to make you temporary faster , stronger and thougher right? Quite interesting , it would be a great ability against villains ! You're really wasting your talent by being a thug on the streets, if you want to improve your talents and become stronger in order to protect what you cherish, come to find me in Yuuei and follow the path of heroes !". Yamato, both pissed off and fascinating by the power of All Might , decided to follow his advice and came in Yuuei where he integrated the Special Class . Personnality Much like Katsuki Bakugo , Yamato has a boiling personnality, getting easily angry and ready to fight for the smallest dissatisfaction. He also likes to fight strong people, especially his fellow comrades which he considers as good rivals. Abilities '-Drain : '''His quirk allows me to steal energy from other living beings or energy sources ( such as battery of electricity tanks) to make it his, being able to weaken the others while getting increased physical abilities for a certain duration. '-Streetfight''' : Living and fighting on the streets for quite a while, Yamato learned how to fight there and developped an unique, but yet efficient and flexible fighting style. Stats Category:The Special Class Category:Former Villains Category:Quirk Users Category:Characters Category:Heroes